This invention relates to a security door stop which is mounted in the floor inside a door which opens and swings to the inside of the structure to be protected. This invention protects any structure for which unauthorized entrance is to be prevented and is particularly suitable for homes, apartments and the like where the occupant wishes to remain secure from persons entering a particular door. The door stop bolt and mechanism is positioned so as to be out of the reach of anyone attempting entrance through the door. Typically, the door stop bolt is positioned close to the door in the closed position and reasonably near the free end of the bottom of the door. Thus, although the door may be opened slightly, it will almost immediately come in contact with the door stop bolt that has been raised for protection. The bolt will be out of reach of the intruder as it may be positioned close enough to the door to prevent the intruders hand or any device to be slipped through the door opening. It is also possible to place the door stop at a position away from the open free end of the bottom of the door so that an intruder's hand or a device cannot effectively reach the door stop bolt, even if the door is slightly open. U.S. Pat. No. 321,645 to C. A. Schmidt describes a spring loaded door check. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,233 R. Tarrant describes a door stop and alarm which is again spring loaded. A window sash retainer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,484 to J. Yacomis. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,585 to W. T. Pollin a spring loaded door stop is engaged with a release lever.
There is a continuing need to provide a security door stop which may be engaged by the occupant of a structure to essentially insure that unauthorized persons will be unable to enter through a door. It is advantageous to have the door stop imbedded in the floor to obtain the maximum strength of the bolt. A floor imbedded door stop may be constructed of heavy tubular materials and of a size that could not be easily used in the door jam. In addition, the floor provides a strength and rigidity well in excess that of the typical door jam. However, the appearance and safety problems associated with the prior floor imbedded door stops are significant. The positioning of the floor imbedded door stop is such that it is directly in the line of travel with those entering the door. In addition, a floor imbedded door stop is reachable by all members of the family in the structure including small children therefore, safety of such devices must be a prime consideration.
It is an object of this invention to provide a security door stop bolt that can be imbedded in any type of floor including a concrete floor.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a security door stop bolt that will not easily break or jam in either the retracted position or in the upright locked position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a security door stop bolt that provides absolute safety even when a small child playing with it on the floor.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a security door stop bolt that cannot be triggered accidentally to spring upwardly into its locked position at some time when there is no person in the structure.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a security door stop bolt that is not easily visible even by persons entering through the door in which it is mounted.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a door stop bolt mounted in the floor which is quiet in use and may be easily and readily raised into its locked position.
These and other objects not satisfied by the prior art devices are attained by the following invention.